


Seaside Smiles

by StolenChilde



Series: John'Verse - Side Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story for my rather extensive [John’Verse](http://stolen-childe.livejournal.com/84812.html) which you don’t have to read to understand this ficlet. This is just a random piece written from [](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_bigpretzel**](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/)’s Character Spotlight on Castiel. Please enjoy!

**Seaside Smiles**

Castiel had never really felt such a strong sense of pride as he strode along the beach with Jasper in his arms and John at his side. He saw the admiring glances that he and the boys were getting. The gentle smiles on the lips of pretty women and understanding grins from fathers in similar positions.

Castiel watched as his thirteen year old son ran into the surf staring up into a crystal blue sky as water droplets rained down above from a mighty splash. The sun was warm, bright and high in the sky. Jasper wriggled insistently in Castiel’s arms and keeping a close eye on the toddler he set the three year old on his feet following him into the shallows at the shoreline.

He had never felt so _free_ before. Pants rolled up to his ankles, t-shirt gradually soaking through with his sweat and the ocean spray, salt breeze on his tongue and lips, rays gradually turning his skin warm and brown. For once in a very, very long time he was just a normal father or a normal seaside trip with his boys.

He grinned suddenly, overcome with a sudden urge on which he acted immediately running forward and scooping Jasper up in his arms and crashing into waves as they rolled and churned onto white sand. He laughed, the sound startling John whose green eyes lit up and laughed in return. Jasper squealed in delight as water splashed up to his small feet and legs, hands thrown above his head in childish abandon.

“Thanks Pop! This is awesome!” John grinned.

“You’re welcome,” Castiel smiled back.

**End**


End file.
